Blackmail material
by Hurricane1992
Summary: Scorpious will use any method available to get what he wants.


J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

Scorpious sat up in bed and turned his head to see if he could again hear the sound that had awoken him. He sat very still and breathed very slowly trying to not make a sound.

There it was again, a quiet moan, he smirked and got out of bed. Someone was having sex! He knew the sound very well. He had spent the last six years in a dormitory with boys; he'd know that sound anywhere. They hadn't had company this evening and Draco didn't have plans to go out, so maybe father was just wanking. Chuckling to himself, he padded barefoot to the bedroom door, opening it as quietly as he could. He couldn't help but shake his head at his father forgetting to cast a silencing charm. Father must have grown lax in the last six months to have forgotten that he was home or he would never have neglected the helpful charm. Scorpious found this really hard to believe, considering the latest lecture he'd had from Lord Malfoy just this afternoon on how the Malfoy men had to be 'ever diligent' as they were under the constant scrutiny of their peers and the Ministry of Magic. "Malfoy's couldn't afford to make mistakes. Malfoy's never show their weaknesses."

"_Where's your diligence now, father_?" he thought to himself, moving stealthily down the hallway. He remembered to side-step the creaky floorboard right outside his father's bedroom and cautiously peeked into the room through the slight crack in the door. He could really hear the moans now, intermixed with whispers and a very slight rustle of the covers. "Oh-ho..._Father has company_!" he thought, his grin widening, he had to see this for himself. No way would he ever let his father forget that he'd let his guard down. In seventeen years, Scorpious had never been able to catch his father in a mistake, and this was just too great an opportunity to let pass.

From the angle he was peering in, all he could see was the slight movement and pulling of the thick down duvet his grandmother insisted upon keeping on all the beds whether it be summer or winter. He pushed very gently on the edge of the open door and moved to the side to peer into the room, the fact that he might be seeing the perspective next Ex-Mrs. Malfoy naked not even getting a second thought.

Seeing father's wives naked was nothing new to him. He'd seen Mama Pansy in the shower when he was six, then, when he walked in on father's third wife, Giselle being double teamed by the twin architects she'd hired to re-decorate the small salon, any lingering questions of the female anatomy were answered in full. Father actually looked relieved when eight year old Scorpious greeted his father at the dining room table with the news that his step mother was, "very bad this afternoon and had to be tied up and have her bare bottom spanked," once the shock wore off. Things hadn't been quite right in that marriage from the beginning and proof of infidelity assured that she's get none of the Malfoy estate as she was kicked out on her well used arse. Father had learned his lesson though; as there were no more new stepmothers in nine years. He told grandmother that Scorpious would be an only child and that she'd just have to get used to it.

Scorpious crept just a bit closer to the door and gave it just a tiny nudge hoping that there wouldn't be a telltale squeak, and peered into the room. His luck held, and neither of the bodies writhing on the bed saw his head peek around the door. Scorpious smiled at how sneaky he was being, thrilled at finally having something he could hold over his father's head the next time Lord Malfoy wanted to lecture him on decorum. It was fairly dark in the room, so it was hard to make out exactly who was who on the bed. An arm movement here, a leg raised, a foot pulled up to a dark head and kissed. Hang on, a dark head on top? Scorpious looked to the bed to see familiar blonde hair spread on the dark duvet. His eyes widened in shock when he heard a deep rumble join his father in a moan of pleasure.

The man between his father's, and he recognized the shape as a man now, "_no breasts, of course_," was pounding into his father with no mercy, and none was asked, by the demand of "harder, harder, more," heard from the paler man on the bottom.

Oh, this was just brilliant, not only did his father forget a silencing charm; he was being buggered in Malfoy Manor with Gran just in the next wing! He absolutely had to see who the dark haired man was. All lingering qualms of actually seeing a parent having sex flew out the window, replaced with the knowledge that he would have blackmail material to hold over his father for years.

Silently cursing the darkness of the room, Scorpious edged just a little further around the door. He thanked God, he had already prepared himself for a shock, because if he hadn't, there was no way he wouldn't have gasped in surprise or horror. He backed out of the room and headed back to his bedroom. With an evil smirk, he grasped hold of his door and with all of his might, slammed the door shut as loudly as he could.

He waved his wand casting silencing and locking spells, "_see father, __I__ remembered_," then knelt down in front of the fireplace to make a floo call. He asked the cranky house elf for his girlfriend and waited with a smile for her to appear. A few minutes later a head of messy red hair appeared in the floo.

"Scorpious? Is everything all right? It's really late. What if my dad wakes up?"

The blonde head in the floo smiled with a familiar smirk hereditary to the men in his family, "You don't have to worry about your dad waking up, and we no longer have to worry about telling our parents that we want to get married. Start planning a wedding my Sweet Lily, because all of our problems are solved."

"I don't see how," she answered sadly. "Our fathers will never agree to the joining of a Potter and a Malfoy."

Scorpious flashed a smile at the beautiful girl he loved more than anything in the world, "they'll agree to it now my love, I promise. I've now got some information for them that will change their opinion on a union between us, giving what I now know; their opinions on the _joining_ of a Malfoy and a Potter have changed. I'll tell you more tomorrow, but I wanted to give you the good news just as soon as I could."

Lily shook her head and bit her lip in a worried fashion, but agreed to let him explain what exactly his plan was later. They signed off with an "I love you," and the room grew silent again.

Scorpious stood up from the fireplace with a definite spring in his step, things were looking up for a June wedding next year after Lily finishes with her N.E.W.T.S., all he had to do was tell the, _not so feuding anymore_, men in question the great news. He decided to let them have a last night of fun before he told them of his and Lily's plans for the future, he wouldn't want to be accused of cock blocking his future father-in-law after all.


End file.
